Past days
by Hay389
Summary: This story is about what life was like for Erin as a kid/teenager and what it was like to grow up in the voight's house.
1. The card

Past Days

Author's note: This is my first Chicago P.D. FanFiction and I'm really excited for future chapters. I expect this story to be 15-25 chapters long or if people really enjoy it 30-35. If you end up liking the story and sticking around I will have a surprise at the end. If you read any other stories that I'm working on then I will update for them I've just been having writers block. I will not and I'm not discontinuing any stories I am doing or will do because I don't like when that happens. If you like reading about Chicago P.D. FanFiction then go read Coffeebeanner stories shelter and home. They are FANTASTIC! I guarantee you'll love them. Read shelter first then read the sequel home. Sorry for the long authors note and thankyou if you stuck around for this long. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Card

15 Year old Erin Lindsay wobbled up the sidewalk to the apartment buildings door. After she stepped into the building and shut the door, she held on to the knob for a couple moments longer to steady her stance. She ,somehow, successfully managed to push the headache that pounded her head eveywhere to the right side. Erin sighed with relief that one side of her head wasn't hurting anymore and she can actually hear herself think. She peered at the elevator to try and see if the lights were on. Everytime she squinted her eyes to try and focus she got dizzier. Erin walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go up, but with no luck it did nothing. Erin was pretty upset that she had to go up 4 flights of stairs drunk. The elevator had been broken for almost a week now which made it a inconvenience for Erin, especially when she came home drunk. She look at the stairs with dissatisfaction. Erin walked up them the best she could, but with each step her knees became more weaker and wobbly, and by the time she was half way up the third flight she was depending on the railing to hold her up. She felt the need to throw up while halfway up the 4th set of stairs, so she closed her eyes and bent her head down. Only when she opened them, she looked down to see the first floor and the distance made the puking sensation worse. About 10 minutes after standing on the 4th flight of stairs, Erin finally made it to her apartment. She gently and quietly opened the front door so she could sneak in without anyone knowing. She took her heels off and placed them right by the door where she placed all her other shoes. Her mothers boyfriend was passed out on the couch snoring like no tomorrow. In front of him lay 7 beer bottles. Erin always hated her mothers boyfriends. They were always leaving trash everywhere for her to end up cleaning, yelling, sleeping, or drinking all the beer in the fridge. Erin always looked on the bright side though. At least none of the boyfriends were abusive. Erin walked into her room and locked her door (for safety reasons). She headed straight for her bed not even bothering to change into pajamas then, plopped down onto the blankets and moved so she could snuggle under the covers. She passed out almost immediately.

—–—

Erin opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. She felt like a wedge hammer hit her straight in the head. Her hands moved up to her temples and she started to rub them, which soothed the pain for a couple minutes but then the pain was almost unbearable. She sat up quickly and pulled open her desk drawer. Her hand shuffled around for a couple of seconds before finally pulling out a bottle of Advil. She popped 2 in pills in her mouth, then snatched the bottle of water on the side of her desk and guzzled what was left. It left Erin still thirsty but her mouth at least wasn't dry anymore. She attempted to close her eyes to try and get some more sleep considering it was only 9:00 in the morning. As soon as Erin did though she could hear the loud screams of her mother and boyfriend going at it. She rolled her eyes. What was new around here. In fact, Erin would bet all the money she saved up that her mother was pissed off that her boyfriend drunk all the beer again. Erin got up and threw on a t-shirt and jeans that were a size too big for her. She grabbed $40 that she knew she shouldn't be taking from her savings but knew she also deserved a break. Erin decided she would grab something to eat then bring it over to Annie so they could have a best friends day or girls day, whatever you wanted to call it. Erin knew Annie would be so thrilled to have fast food when all Annie's been eating for almost 3 weeks now was cereal, because that's all Annie could afford with how business was going. Even Erin agreed business had been a little slow lately. She walked out of her room and slid right pass her mother and her boyfriend. They only acknowledged Erin when she was about to close the door from out in the hallway.

"Erin get me some beer before you come home."

"Yup."

That's all Erin could manage to say to her mother. To Erin's shock, her mother handed her a $50 dollar bill and told her to keep the change. Erin took the bill and left. She was a little happy inside. She knew her mother was a drunk and a druggie but sometimes her motherly side showed. She would sometimes bring a piece of clothing home for Erin or bring her back some food from the diner she worked at. Those were the best of days for Erin. The worst days were when her mother would just leave and not return for weeks or months. When that happened Erin stayed with Annie. Annie was there for Erin through thick and thin and Erin couldn't imagine her life without her. This is why Annie deserved a little treat, today especially.

Erin quickly rushed out of the chaotic McDonald's with 2 large drinks and a full bag, which she almost dropped 3 times. Since she had a little money left over, not including the $50 her mom gave her, she decided to take a cab so she wouldn't have to carry everything for over 30 minutes. After she paid the taxi driver, she turned to a broken down small house. The gate was rusty and made a painful sqeaking noise when opened. What must have been a nice White House was now a peeling dark white and brown house. Erin didn't mind how it looked though. She knew what the inside was like and that's all that mattered to her. Erin made her way up the small pathway to the porch and almost tripped on some weeds a couple of times. Erin hesitated before entering the house. Even though this was Annie's home, it was also considered her home. So, why did she hesitate to walk in? No. Erin knew why. Even though Annie and Erin both lived here, the guy who owned it wasn't so nice. His name was Charlie. He's the one who saved Annie and Erin's lives. They needed a home and he provided. They would repay him by doing their job. Any man that wanted a certain service, Charlie would usually use his top 2, Annie and Erin. They would keep $20 dollars after working, depending on what they would make. Beside this, they would have to make sure the house was clean when he came home. They also had to make sure that there were fresh cold beers sitting in the fridge waiting for his arrival.

Erin remembered that a couple weeks back, Annie had drank the last beer in the fridge and forgot to go to the store and get more. Charlie came home pissed with how business went that day. He stormed his way to the fridge and nearly broke the door to it when he realized that there was no more beer in there. Annie and Erin were sitting on the couch watching it all happen. Erin knew Annie had taken the last beer because she could basically see the sweat roll down her face. Charlie demanded to know who drank the last beer and didn't bother to replace it with another box. No one spoke which only made Charlie angrier. Erin knew what was coming up because of Charlie's face expression, so she took one for Annie and told him she drank the last beer and forgot to gat another box. Charlie had slapped her face with such great force that Erin fell back and her face hit the coffee table and left a huge painful scratch on her right cheek. Charlie then had said it will be worse if it happens again. He walked to his room and slammed the door where he remained for the rest of the night. Annie rushed to Erin's side with a bag of cold peas. She told Erin that she didn't have to take the blame for her but Erin didn't mind. What are best friends for.

Erin snapped back into reality when she heard a house door slam open then shut. The large bang made Erin flinch a little and made the, still really sore, scratch flare up with a pain sensation. Erin looked for the source of the bang and found out It was just the petersons going at it again. They fought non-stop 24/7, which made Erin want to pull her hair out, especially when she had a gigantic headache. Erin's attention went back to the door. She prayed that Charlie wasn't home right now so that way Annie and her can have some alone time. She opened the door and spotted Annie on the couch. No Charlie was seen anywhere.

"Thankgod," Erin whispered to herself.

Annie jumped up in excitement when she saw Erin walk through the door. She was a little scared because she thought it was Charlie at first. It's been almost a month since Erin and her were able to just sit down and have a full conversation about something that didn't involve sex, drugs, or drinking. Erin handed Annie a bag of the McDonald's she had ordered and sat her food down on the coffee table.

"How are you doing Annie?"

Annie answered with a mouth load of food.

"Great, now that I'm finally eating something besides cearal!"

Erin couldn't help but laugh. It felt good to laugh. Especially if you lived the kind of life she lived. Erin put on a sort of sad looking face which of course Annie had spotted. Annie set her more then half eaten burger so she can talk to Erin and not have to worry about food spitting out at her face.

"Erin, how are you doing?" Annie asked in a sincere voice.

Erin just stared at Annie with a blank face until she realized that she was quiet for too long.

"I'm fine Annie."

Annie just stared at Erin and had that look on her face that could always tell Erin that Annie knew she was lying, and Annie was always right. Erin was lying. Erin wasn't ok. But was she ever? Erin couldn't help but want a normal life. She craved a normal life because her life was nothing but normal. She has a drunk and druggie mother, she's been drinking and has been a prostitute since 12-13 years old, and she had to drop out of the 10th grade because business hasn't been as well as it use to be, so she had less money to pay tuition. So yeah, I think craving a normal life wouldn't be that bad.

"Erin, tell me what's wrong."

"Annie everything is wrong. My whole life is a mess I just can't deal with it anymore. Why us? Why did we have to get born into this life, huh? Don't you want a normal life? Haven't you at least ever dreamed of a normal life?"

Annie let out a small chuckle and plastered a smile on her face.

"Erin, you know I do. Don't you remember that one time when we-"

"How could I not! You ended up biting me and took a $20 dollar bill from my pocket, which by the way you still owe me."

Annie gave a cunning grin which only made Erin's grow bigger.

"I have no idea what your talking about, but let's say I do owe you $20 dollars. You can win it back in this."

Annie bent down over the couches side arm and came back up with the board game monopoly. This made Erin smile really big because Annie knew it was Erin's favorite game.

"Your so on!"

"Bring it!"

Both girls laughed non-stop for hours has they played monopoly. It was moments like this when they could really be able to enjoy life and not regret any decisions they made in the past. As soon as they cleaned up (after there 5th game) the monopoly game Charlie walked in. That was Erin's sign to go. She knew he would be wondering where she was for the past 3 days.

"I'm going to go Annie, goodnight."

Erin headed for the door but was spun around by Charlie.

"Where do you think your going."

"Home."

"THIS IS YOUR HOME! I took you in and all you had to do were simple things."

Erin just stood there in disgust, hatred, and fear. She could see his bloodshot pupils which let Erin know Charlie was extremely drunk or high.

"You know what I'm not in the mood to argue. There's a dealer that owes me a package. Erin go pick them up in the alley behind the store you go pick my beer up at. Bring it to me by 4:30 pm tomorrow and no later or you'll regret it."

With that, Charlie walked to the fridge and pulled himself to out a beer. He then walked to his room and slammed the door shut.

"He's been like that for the past couple of days because of how slow business has gotten. I'm sorry Erin."

"It's fine Annie, come give me a hug."

Erin and Annie held each other tightly for a minute straight, then let go. Erin was about to go out the door when Annie has shouted something at her.

"Erin don't forget your food!"

"You can have it."

Erin walked out the door but before she did she knew she didn't have to turn around to see the smile across Annie's face.

—–—–—

Erin grabbed another cab to the store even though it was a top 15 minute walk from the house to the store. She didn't trust any of these neighborhoods, especially at night. Erin made her way to the alley and waited a good 20 minutes before she decided to finally leave. Right when she was turning to the direction of the store door she saw a man approach. He was dressed in all black. He quickly dragged Erin deeper into the alley so the deal would be less noticeable. He quickly handed her a small thick package and rushed out of the alley as if he'd seen a ghost. When Erin looked up after shoving the package in her pocket, she saw another man approach. Erin stood there in shock. Was he a police man that just caught her dealing? Erin knew she would be screwed. But this felt different to Erin. He'd walked as if he had done this before. It seemed like he knew he wasn't going to get shot in this neighborhood, which can happen at any minute with people today. What was she thinking he probably was cop. Erin was careful not to let her guard down but for some reason she felt like it was ok. There was definitely something different about this guy cop or not.

"Listen kid, if you want out of the life I can tell your living, give this number a call."

Erin took the card but didn't have anytime to ask questions because the man had gotten into his car and left as quickly as he came. Erin ran her fingers on the smooth wording. She felt like she had heard this name before but she just couldn't tell. All Erin could say was his name over and over again.

"HANK VOIGHT."

So this is the first chapter which I hoped everyone liked. For now I don't have a day on which I will update, so I will usually update with 2-3 days depending how much creativity comes to mind. If I'm feeling really creative and want to write it might be posted a day after I've already posted a chapter so look out. Please comment or you can even inbox me on what you want to see for future chapters or how you liked it. Till next time!

XD


	2. Mistakes

Past days

Author's note: I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter because I enjoyed writing it. I wanted to let you know some chapters might be shorter or longer then the first but I hope you'll still like it. I wanted to say as of the first chapter it's more T+ rated but it will turn to M+. Just a heads up. Enjoy the second.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago P.D or any ACTUAL characters from the show. Any charcters you do not recognize from the show are my characters that I do own.

—–—–—

Chapter 2: Mistakes

Erin stayed up all night thinking about what that guy said. If she wanted out of this life to give him a call. It was like a free card into a new life. What if she accepted it? What would happen to her? Would she get a normal and loving family? A chance to live by herself away from all the drama? What would happen to Annie if she did call Hank? Erin wouldn't be able to live with herself if Charlie found out she ditched him and he took his anger out on Annie. Charlie was the type of guy where his anger would one day boil over the top and he would kill somebody. Who knows if he already had. It gave Erin the chills just to think about it. Her mind raced with so many unanswered questions. Erin wanted to know so badly but she just had to wait. Her eyelids soon started to feel heavy to her and before she knew it she was out like a light.

—––—–—–—

Erin got a little under 3 hours of sleep thinking of all the ups and down that could happen if she called this Hank voight. This made Erin's morning breakfast with Annie a drag. Annie could tell Erin didn't get much sleep because her face was practically in her plate of eggs and pancakes.

"Erin!"

Annie snapped her fingers loudly in front of Erin's face to get her full attention.

"What Annie," Erin mumbled half annoyed, half sleepy.

"Wake up!"

"I am awake."

"Erin, your face is practically in your plate of food and I can hear you snoring."

"Fine, I might be a little tired."

Annie gave Erin that look she always gives her.

"Ok, I'm extremely tired."

Erin brung her hands to her face and tried to rub the dark circles under her eyes away. Her rubbing them only seemed to make it worse. This was noticed by Annie

"Let's pay and go back to our place and talk."

Erin didn't argue because she was too tired to. The girls paid for their food and called a cab. It was only a 20 minute walk from the diner to their house but Annie knew Erin wouldn't Make it 10 steps without collapsing from exhaustion.

Annie was right.

Not even a minute before Erin made it into the house she collapsed on the couch. She passed out instantly.

Annie chuckled at how Erin was face first into the couch sleeping. Annie moved Erin to a more comfortable position and decided to clean up around the house a bit, (mostly from Charlie) while Erin slept.

—–—–—–—–

Erin awoke from a peaceful sleep from a loud noise. It was 9:00 pm, which meant it was darker in the house so Erin couldn't see very well besides the kitchen light. She also didn't hear anything else, so she thought it was just in the dream she had. Her dream was amazing. She was living a normal childhood.

It was Christmas and a 5 year old Erin was holding a 3 year old teddy, who was unwrapping a blue transformers box. He had gotten a plastic toy boat with miniature figures. His face lit up with a bright smile, which made Erin laugh. After teddy opened his, Erin was handed a pretty pink and purple box. She slowly took her time opening it and when she did, she discovered a teddy bear she had wanted for so long. She took it and held it close. She had looked up at her mom and hugged her so big. A moment later teddy joined in and they were all laughing and having fun.

It was going so well until she woke up back into reality. Back to the life where she had no family or normal life. Well, it wasn't all that true. She did have teddy. He had turned 13 five months back. Erin remembered she had just enough money to get a small cake for him. He was super excited. Even if it was her last 10$ for the next two weeks after that. Erin didn't regret it a bit. She wanted teddy to have at least a couple good memories of his childhood. More then what she had. But she didn't have teddy anymore. He had left to New York almost 2 months ago with a friend. Erin hadn't gotten a call or letter from him since, which did make her upset.

Erin also had Annie. Annie was there from day 1. They had met each other in kindergarten, and ever since then they've had each other's backs.

Erin froze when she heard another sound. It was the sound of glass shattering. She leaped to her feet which brung her into the kitchen because it was the only place she would be able to see. She saw Annie on the floor and bleeding from her hand. Charlie was standing in front of her shouting.

"Next time, you stay the full 2 hours and do whatever he wants. You'll regret it if you do it again, you here me?"

"I don't do Coke with any guy I'm doing service with. I don't do Coke at all!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Charlie slapped Annie across the face which made Erin step in.

"STOP! You have no right to put your hands on her!"

"Sweetheart, I can do WHATEVER I want. This is my house and I let YOU live in it. I gave you simple instructions on how you earn your stay, but your friend here doesn't seem to get it."

Charlie looked back at Annie and went to kick her but instead kicked Erin because she leaped into the way.

"Your pathetic Erin. Always taking the hit for her."

Charlie looked at Erin with disgust then walked away. Erin didn't care though. She stopped worrying about what Charlie thought about her when he put his hands on her for the first time.

Erin bent down and looked at Annie's hand that was still bleeding.

"Are you ok Annie?"

"It's fine, but I think I'll need stitches."

"Okay, I'll take you to the hospital now."

Erin helped Annie off the kitchen floor and onto the living room couch. She had grabbed an old t-shirt lying on the floor and pressed it down on Annie's wound. Annie flinched and hissed in pain but the pain went as quickly as it came because of the pressure.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No I'm fine."

Annie was of course lying.

By then, Erin had already called a cab and now all they had to do was wait.

"Erin, how does your leg feel? And don't tell me fine because Charlie kicked you way too hard."

"It's nothing that ice won't heal, ok?"

Annie could tell Erin was lying but didn't bring it up because the pain started to come back to her hand.

After this, the girls waited in silence.

—

Erin waited silently in the waiting room while the doctor finished checking out Annie's stitches, to make sure they were secure and wouldn't unstitch until it was time to take them out. Erin bent down and remembered that Charlie had hurt Erin as well. She was just too worried about Annie to feel the pain. Erin bent down and pulled the bottom of her jeans right leg up. There lay a massive black and blue bruise. Erin touched it and flinched from it being new and sore. She rolled her jeans back down and figured it would heal in a couple of days to a couple of weeks.

Erin looked around the waiting room. Even though it was 11:00 at night, there were still people sitting in the room. There was a women in her mid-50s. She looked as if she had been bawling her eyes out for hours because of how red and puffy they were. A couple seats over from the women was a little boy. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy looked to be between the ages of 5 and 7. He was playing with a captain America and Iron man action figure. It reminded Erin of teddy when he was that age. Erin could tell the boy was a cancer patient.

His mother arrived a couple minutes later and headed towards the children's section of the hospital. Erin felt bad for him, but was also comforted knowing he had a family that took care of him.

In the next half an hour, more people came then left. Erin thought it would have been pretty much cleared at night in the hospital and busy during the day. It was busy at night just like during the day. Then again, Erin didn't think she would be sitting in a waiting room till 11:00 at night.

The crowd eventually died down again to 3 people, including Erin. She was just about to doze of when she saw a familiar figure. It was the cop that gave her his card.

She stared at him and some other guy who was with him, until she realized she was staring to long. She had attracted voight's attention. He finished talking to another person who had been sitting in the waiting room along with Erin. He headed straight toward her.

"Hello. Do you remember me?"

Erin nodded her head.

"Even though I gave you my card and you obviously know my name, I thought it would be more appropriate to introduce myself personally."

"I'm Hank voight and this guy right next to me is my partner, Alvin olinsky."

"Hi."

Alvin also gave a quick mod.

Silence filled the air as Hank and Alvin waited for Erin to introduce herself.

"I'm Erin. Erin Lindsay."

"Nice to me you Erin."

Hank outstretched his hand to shake Erin's. She was hesitant at first but then firmly accepted. She did the same with Alvin.

"Alvin, let me have a word alone with Erin for a second."

Alvin nodded his head with an understanding expression on his face.

"I'll wait in the car."

"Nice meeting you Erin."

And with that, Alvin headed toward the exit of the hospital. Voight waited until olinsky was out before talking to Erin.

"How are you doing?"

"Why do you care? And more importantly, why did you give me your card in the first place?"

Erin sounded annoyed and angry but was really just curious. Or maybe she was all those things. Erin just couldn't figure out any of her feelings right now.

"Listen kid, I see people like you out on the streets 24/7. It's not just because I'm a cop, because I see people like this of duty too. The people I see are people who have waisted their life away. They have used any drug you can think off and more. Your one of the younger ones I see. I spot you out all the time buying beer or dealing. Now, I know that it's too late for the older people. They're too far in to want to try and get help out, but you. You can leave like that. When I first saw you I knew there was something great. Something more then the life your living. I know you want more.

Erin, don't even think twice about calling me. For anything. I'm there if you need me."

With that, voight had left just as quickly had olinsky had. Erin was unable to reply. She felt strange. She felt like someone actually cared about her. It felt good.

She understood voight wanted more for her and she did too. The hardest part though would be cleaning up the drugs. How would she do that when her life is surrounded by them? This question would have to wait till another day.

"Erin, you ready to go?"

Erin looked up to see Annie standing in front of her smiling.

"Yeah, but you know for someone who just got stitches they seem really happy."

"What can I say, I'm just a happy person."

Erin stood up and took Annie's good arm and wrapped it with hers.

The girls both left the hospital and began walking on the late night streets of Chicago.

—

4 Months Later...

Erin walked on the cold streets of Chicago. It was late October and the wind had picked up more draft then it had all month. Erin adjusted her scarf to go around her mouth because her lips were Turing blue and purple from being outside for so long. She was visiting voight in their normal meeting place, behind the abandoned factory. When she arrived at the destination, she waited about 10 minutes before Hank actually had arrived himself.

By now, voight had arrested Erin 3 times and even got her to be his C.I. The meetings were always the same. She would give him any information about Charlie's new shipments or anything he might be dealing, then he would hand her a wad of cash if she held up her end of the bargain. He would get back into his car and drive off, if nothing even happened. That's how it needed to stay. If anyone found out she was a snitch and the word got back to Charlie, she'd be dead. Erin knew that. It was a proven fact. All C.I's took that risk.

Erin remembered seeing this scrawny looking kid every Sunday, for over 2 months. He looked about the same age as Erin. He would leave from the house across the street from her at 1 in the morning, and be back within the hour. It was obvious he was someone's CI. Anyone with a brain could tell the kid didn't hide it very well. One Sunday, the kid did his usual routine. The only difference about that trip was that he never came back. Weeks had passed and Erin still didn't see him. Then, one day when Erin was playing out in the yard with teddy, who was 11 (Erin) at the time, saw police cars roll up in front of the same house the kid came out of. Erin knew it wasn't good news because the police men walked as slowly as possible to the door. When they knocked on it a tall women answered it. She looked just like the kid. Erin figured it was his mother. The kid's body had been found 5 miles out of Chicago. He was shot to death. The mother broke down in tears. Erin would later find out that kids name was David.

Erin didn't want to end up like that kid. I mean, even if she did nobody would care. Would her body ever be found? Erin didn't want the answer to that question anytime soon.

—–—–

Halfway to her mom's apartment Erin felt her pocket vibrate. She pulled her phone out and saw a text from Charlie. It said to go pick up a package from this one dealer in the alley behind Rennie's pawnshop. NOW!

Erin rolled her eyes. What's new with Charlie. He was just like her mom. Always high or drinking. It made Erin sick to think that she actually loved him a one point.

Erin had picked up the package and kept it safe in her pocket, or at least she thought. Erin had bumped into a guy rushing back to Charlie. He was calling her non-stop. Erin gave the man a dirty look but that's all she had time for. She knew if Charlie was calling her this much, then the package was really important.

Erin had finally reached the house. Before she opened the door she went to take the package out of her pocket until she realized there was nothing but her cell phone in it. Erin's eyes grew wide with panic. She must have been pick pocketed when she bumped into that guy. She felt like such an idiot, but worse. How was she going to tell Charlie. He would kill her if he knew she had lost it. Erin took a couple of breathes in and out, then she walked inside and accepted her fate.

As soon as she did Charlie greeted her, And definitely not in a good way.

"Give me my package now."

Erin looked Charlie in the eyes.

"I don't have it. Someone stole it from me on the way here."

Then it came. She saw the rage swarm his eyes faster then lighting.

But then it mixed with panic.

"What do you mean someone stole it from you Erin. Do you realize what you've done?"

Erin was confused more then beyond at this point.

"That package was worth $25,000 dollars. It was going to the fadonzi brothers. The highest drug lords in Chicago. That's how much my dept was to them. That was my ticket out of dept you bitch!"

Erin saw it coming. Charlie smacked her face so hard that she went tumbling back into the wall. He grabbed her hair then kicked her 5 times in the stomach and punched her in the face. Charlie then left Erin sitting there curled in a ball. She was holding her stomach trying to fight of any pain approaching. It didn't work at all.

Erin felt like she had spent hours on the floor only because she did. The pain she felt in her stomach started to decline. She slowly lifted herself up of the floor, but the moment she did a sharp pain shot up her side. Charlie must have either broken or cracked a few of her ribs when he kicked her. Erin forced herself into the couch. When she was in a comfortable position she pulled her phone out of her pocket along with the card she had gotten months back. The card that she kept with her for emergencies. The card she would call if she needed someone to talk to, but this time would be different. This would be the call that let her escape from this life. The life full of drama, drugs, and pain. Erin looked into Charlie's bedroom to make sure he was really sleeping so when she made the phone call, he wouldn't be ease dropping.

Erin punched the number into her phone like she did millions of times. She heard it ring so many times that she started to panic and thought he might not pick up.

This was the most important time for him to pick up.

Erin tried calling 4 more times. She was about to give up until she heard a husky, but sleepy, voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Hank, this is Erin. I'm sorry for waking you up this late. I'm not calling to talk or anything. This is about the first time you gave me your card. You said to call you if I wanted out of this life."

Erin paused for a moment. She took a deep breath then started to finish her sentence.

"Well, I want out."

Even thought no one could see it, voight was smiling at those words that he just heard.

—

So, there's the end of chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it and would really enjoy feedback. Please feel free to inbox me or leave me reviews if you have any ideas you want to see in future chapters. I will give you full credit for any ideas. I'll have the third chapter up in the next day or two or maybe even today. Bye for now! XP


	3. The plan

Past Days

Authors note: here's chapter 3. Hope you like it!

Enjoy

Chapter 3: The plan

Erin sat at the diner table nervously. Everytime she heard the door open, she would flinch at the thought it could be Charlie. Charlie had always said that if he goes down, you go down with him. Erin's hands were shaking at this point. She had been smoking weed for almost the past two days, of course trying to hide it from Hank, to try and bring some pain down from her ribs, but Erin wasn't sure if it was because she was coming down from being high or just being nervous that she was now a walking target. Even though she wasn't the person who was in dept and had to give the package to the brothers, she still assisted Charlie. In this business, no matter how your related, you usually end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

Erin was halfway into her third cup of coffee when voight had arrived. She didn't usually drink coffee, but in this circumstance it was needed. Erin gave a half smile when voight sat down across from her. The waitress took their order before they discussed anything about Erin's situation. They couldn't take the risk of anyone overhearing, then the news getting back to Charlie or worst. The fadonzi brothers. The fadonzi brothers had so much power in the drug business, that they didn't even need to lift a finger to kill someone. Erin didn't scare as easy as she did when she was a kid, but this scared her. Erin shouldn't have been scared because voight was a cop. They both came up with a plan. A plan they had gone over at least twenty times in the past two days.

"Erin, ERIN are you paying attention?"

Erin shot up. She didn't even now voight had started to speak.

"Yeah," Erin said in a small voice.

"Ok, so your going to collect any important stuff you may want to take with you because once your out, your out for good. Your going to sneak out when he's asleep and that's the only time. I'm going to park a couple houses down. You should be out of the house at 9:00 pm, and in my car no later then 9:05. If your any later I'm taking the house you understand me?"

Erin gave another small nod. Even though they went over this plan a lot of times, Erin still felt like it was being told to her for the first time. She also had to remember a plan B, if the first one didn't go according to what they had talked about. But plans seldomly ever go as planned.

Things got silent for the rest of the time. The waitress brung their food out and they started to eat. It was more voight who was eating. Erin picked at a fry here and there on her plate, but then just decided to take it back to Charlie's place because she didn't consider that a home anymore. While they were waiting for the bill they had struck up a small and brief conversation about voight's family.

When Erin had called voight telling him she wanted out, he arranged with his wife and kid that she would be staying with him. In fact Camille, hanks wife, really liked the idea of having Erin living with them. Erin honestly was shocked when she heard about this. Why would this women, she had only met once, trust her so much? Why did she care? Nobody really ever cared about Erin until voight came along. Well, besides Annie and teddy. The previous night Erin had come over to the voight's for dinner. Voight thought it would be a good idea, especially if she was going to be living with them, that they all get to know each other. Camille was really nice and understanding. Erin loved the way she smiled and laughed with her. She had never had that in her own mom. That's one thing Erin had always desired. That her mom would just care. Erin had met Justin, hanks 6 and a half year old son, when he ran into her coming through the door. He was pretending to be a super hero and was flying, really running lightning speed, when he knocked into Erin almost making both her and voight lose their balance. Justin was funny and cute. He had jet black hair, which would eventually turn brown more torwards his teenage years, and he had these pure green eyes. His personality reminded Erin of teddy when he was Justin's age, but the only difference was teddy had blond hair.

Erin looked up at voight.

"I loved meeting your family last night voight."

"They loved meeting you too kid."

"Camille was really nice and Justin was adorable and funny. He reminded me of my brother."

Voight smiled at Erin who smiled back.

"What?"

"You'll soon find out Camille is a sweetheart to basically anyone, unless you get on her bad side. Trust me from experience Erin, that Is a place you don't want to be."

Erin laughed to know that about Camille.

"And Justin, well he's a handful. Always running around, making messes, and playing that stupid video game device but you'll learn to adjust to him."

Erin enjoyed hearing about voight's family. Everything she had heard is what she wished she had.

The bill eventually came to the table and Erin grabbed out a $20 dollar bill from her savings. She had gone to her mom's apartment yesterday and collected any needed things or things that were of importance to her.

"What's that for?" Voight asked curiously but also kind of knowing.

"It's for my half of the bill."

Voight grabbed it, reached across the table, and shoved it back into her book bag.

"I'm paying for your lunch Erin, there no need for that."

"But voight, I insist on payin-"

Erin didn't even get to finish her sentence.

"I'm paying Erin and that's that."

Voight was a pretty tough guy. Once he made up his mind there was really no changing it, unless of corse your were Camille. And Erin would later find out she would also be one of the few who could get him to.

"Thanks hank."

"It's no problem kid."

Erin had started to get up when voight asked a question. He just wanted to confirm his suspicions, but he already knew the answer. He held the question back for the past couple days because he didn't want to upset Erin, but it needed to be asked. He noticed when he had first saw her after their phone call that she had a black eye. Erin had bruises plastered across her face and down until only clothes covered the skin. Even then she had bruises. He noticed that every once in a while, when she thought he wasn't looking, she would place her hand over her ribs and hold them. She had a wheeze in her voice the first time she came to dinner but that had declined since then.

"Did Charlie do this to you?"

Erin who froze with fear just calmly shook her head yes. At that point, voight was angry. No, he was furious. He believed that no man should be touching a women, and especially a 15 year old girl. Voight knew he would have to deal with Charlie later.

Erin was half way out the diner's door when voight called out to her.

"Erin, we're happy to have you as a part of the family!"

This made Erin smile from ear to ear, which of course Hank had noticed which made him smile as well.

Erin had never been part of a family before.

Erin just sat on the living room couch. She didn't know how long she was there for but it was definitely a good couple hours. She remembered walking in throught the door at 5:00 and just plopping onto the couch. She had decided to sit there for a couple minutes just to think things over. Yet, the minutes turned into hours. Erin couldn't believe it was already 8:30 pm. Where had the day gone?

Erin was hesitant but knew the plan had to be put into action right away. She had already gathered her stuff up into her bag, which wasn't much. Charlie was in his junk of a room like normal, but for some fortunate reason he had his door opened a creak. Erin looked over at the clock. It read 8:58 pm. That meant it was time to leave. Leave for good.

Erin peeked into Charlie's room. It was a little hard to see him at first because only the tv light lit up the room. She saw a figure lying on the bed. She could hear a soft snore which indicated he was asleep. Erin put her hoodie on then adjusted her bag so it would be more comfortable on her back. She walked to the door and grabbed the handle. Erin took a deep breath. She was ready. She was about to twist the knob when a force pulled her back so hard, it sent her flying into the near by wall.

Erin quickly looked up only to get wide eyes.

It was Charlie.

But he was sleeping. That's impossible because Erin saw for herself not even 5 minutes ago.

His eyes were bloodshot. He was drunk out of his mind, but also high. Erin had smelt a whiff of the weed hours earlier, and since Erin was sitting on the couch and Annie wasn't home. Yeah. Definitely Charlie.

"Where do you think your going?!"

Charlie had asked in both anger and slurred words. Erin could barely make anything out.

"Answer me!"

"Just out."

Even Erin saw past that lie.

"Don't lie to me ERIN! Why do you have your stuff packed? You decide I'm not good enough for you anymore, is that it? I SAVED your life and you re-pay me like this. Your just going to leave in the middle of the night when you think I ain't watching."

Charlie took his hand and smacked Erin across the face. Erin felt a small burning sensation but nothing more because she was focused on the clock. The clock that read 9:10. Where the hell was Hank? He said he'd be in here already. Did he give up on her before he even tried? Erin wouldn't blame him because everyone did.

Charlie noticed that Erin was staring at the clock as if it was her lifesaver. Like it was going to solve all her problems. Then Charlie finally realized what was going on.

"Your cop friend isn't gonna save you now. If he was gonna save you, then where was he all your life?"

Erin was scared now. She knew that he knew what she was. A C.I.

"That's right Erin, I know your a C.I. And I know your not just any C.I, your Hank voight's."

"That's not true Charlie."

"You can't fool me this time Erin. I was suspicious myself about you. I even got someone to follow you around, but then I said to myself that you would never do that. The person I got to follow you around got pictures of you, personally talking to Voight Erin. Your pathetic."

Charlie slapped Erin again with such force, that it would leave an obvious red mark on her face for the next couple of days. Charlie took something off the table and threw it at Erin. When she picked it up she saw it was a picture of her talking to Hank.

"Don't bother ripping it up. I have plenty more."

"Actually you know what I was thinking. I should spread the word around that Erin Lindsay's a snitch. It would eventually get back to the fadonzi brothers, and you know how they don't like snitches. I know I'm in dept but you, they would rather take care of snitches first. If someone said the wrong thing to a cop, that could have the fadonzi brothers sitting pretty in jail for the rests of their life. And we all know they can't have that."

Charlie gave Erin a devilish smile, which only made Erin angrier then she already was.

"You asshole."

"No Erin you see, I'm not the asshole. You marked yourself as the asshole when you decided to use me then ditch me."

Charlie was about to walk into his room before he turned around and said something.

"You can leave now Erin. It's 9:00. Wouldn't want to keep detective voight waiting."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you haven't figured it out by now, I switched the clocks time to go forward. I knew about that fancy little card you've been using for months now. I've also known about this entire operation since day 1. I'm not stupid Erin."

Charlie looked at Erin with disgust and hatred. Erin didn't hesitate to notice and gave Charlie the same look back.

"Get out of my house Erin before I force you to."

With that, Charlie went into his room and slammed the door. Erin rushed out of the house as fast as she could but didn't realize someone was in her way. It was Hank.

"Where have you've been?"

"Nowhere, I'm here now. Let's go."

Erin started to hanks car but wasn't joined by Hank himself. Erin turned around to look at voight.

"What happened in there?"

Since Erin didn't respond, voight had to ask again but more sternly.

"What did Charlie do?"

"He found out about everything. Our plan, the card, me being your C.I Hank. He knew from day 1."

Hank looked at Erin's face more closely and saw a fresh new red mark on her face. Hank turned to the door and started inside furious.

"Voight what are you doing?!"

"If you trust me Erin your going to go back to the car, lock the doors, and wait for me to return. Tell me you understand."

Erin was hesitant at first but then nodded her head. She took the keys from Hank and returned to the car.

What felt like hours to Erin was really just 10 minutes. Charlie was really in for it if voight was involved. She just hoped he hadn't killed him. In a way Erin wanted Charlie to suffer the way she suffered. The thought of that quickly left Erin's mind as quickly as it came because she knew it was wrong to wish pain on another person. But Erin was talking about a person who hardly had any mercy for anyone.

Charlie deserved whatever he had coming in any way, shape, or form.

Erin was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a soft knock on the car window. She didn't need to look to know it was Hank because she could see his famous leather coat he adored so much. Erin was curious so she had to ask.

"What did you do to Charlie Hank? Please tell me the truth."

"I didn't kill him if that's what your wondering, but I did ruff him up a bit. Let's just say Erin you won't have to worry about Charlie for a while or possibly ever again."

Boy was voight wrong.

The answer that voight gave satisfied Erin. It made her feel good to know she wouldn't have to worry about Charlie on her back 24/7. Erin was still a little scared though. The fadonzi brothers could still find out even without Charlie in the picture. Voight looked at Erin and seem to know what she was thinking.

"It's ok kid, your fine. We just have to take one day at a time."

Erin gave Hank one of her famous smiles, which Hank also delivered back. Voight started the car and they were soon on their way.

Erin knew that there was a long journey ahead of her, but she just needed to take one day at a time like voight had said.

Hope you guys liked chapter 3.

Feel free to leave any future things you might want to see.

Bye! XD


	4. New beginnings

Past Days

Authors note: chapter 4 is now up. Yay! So as for the next chapter it's going to be memories of teddy. It's going to be about different stages in his life that he spent with Erin. I'm working so hard on this fanfic that I need to work on others too. Hope you Guys are ok with that.

Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any charcters or the show of Chicago P.D. Any charcters you don't recognize are my own personal charcters

Chapter 4: New beginnings

When voight and Erin had arrived at the house, it was 11:00. They had stopped for a little late night snack, which voight had no intentions on telling Camille. Besides, she would probably get it out of Erin eventually.

Everything felt new to to Erin as she walked through the living room and up the stairs. She had already seen everything and was given a tour of the house by Justin. Erin loved seeing the pictures of the voight's on the wall going all the way up the stairs. Each one showed a different stage of hank, Camille, and Justin's life.

There was a wedding picture. A baby picture. And a picture what looked like Hank graduating from the police academy.

They all held meaning to Erin. They reminded her of the pictures she had of teddy in the bottom of her bag. She even had a couple photos from her childhood.

Even though there weren't that many stairs, to Erin if felt like there were millions. With each step her legs grew heavier and that told Erin she was extremely tired from Her hectic day. When both Hank and Erin reached the top of the stairs, Hank lead Erin to the very last door at the end of the hallway. This was voight's office, to Camille he loved almost more then his job, which Erin had gotten a personal tour off. He had this comfortable pull out couch which Erin guessed she'd be sleeping on.

Erin was so glad she guessed wrong.

When Hank opened the door, it no longer revealed an office but a bedroom. There were shelves full of books. She had a desk full of notebooks, colored pens,

And pencils. In the room was a closet full of brightly lit clothes and shoes. Erin lightly chuckled.

2 months ago voight had asked Erin for her clothing size and shoe size. He had bought Erin new sets of clothing, which she was certainly grateful for. She just found it funny how he still remembered her clothing size with everything else that was going on around him.

But what really caught Erin's attention was a sign hung up over her new bed. It read:

Family is what bonds us together, and I'm glad you are part of that bond.

If Erin didn't hate crying in front of people, she'd be on the floor sobbing away for probably the rest the night. The sign meant just that much to her. She never had a real family before, let alone being apart of one. It made Erin even happier to know the voight's accepted her as if she really was a family member.

Voight could tell Erin loved the sign. He knew Erin was on the verge of crying but was fighting the tears back. Hank knew she hated to cry in front of people. He knew that she thought it made her look weak. And Erin Lindsay was not weak. Voight knew she was tough and possibly one of the toughest girl he has ever met, well besides Camille. That's one thing that caught his attention. He knew she fought for things, and wanting a normal life was one of them. It shined In her eyes.

"Thanks Hank."

Erin showed Hank a warm smile that went down from her mouth to her eyes.

"Your welcome kid. I'm going to go to sleep and you should too."

"Goodnight."

"Night voight."

Erin looked around her new room pleased. She hadn't expected this much from the voight's. I mean, wasn't already enough they were taking her in? That's all Erin really cared about anyway. When she first found out she would be living with Hank, she was more then happy they were letting her stay with them but to give her all this too. Everything that was in her new room, could have summed up everything Erin has ever owned in her entire life. Everything in there amazed Erin.

Erin sat at the edge or her new big bed. It was a decent size that could fit two people or even possibly three. The blankets were a dark red sowed with purple. Erin moved her pointer finger on the line where the red and purple met. It was soft and silk to the touch, unlike Erin's last blanket that was rough and made her skin irritated and itchy. She lied back and took in the comfort that the bed gave her. She had never had an actual bed before, and especially this comfortable. When she lived with her mom, Erin had always had two small mattresses piled on each other since the age of 3. When she slept at Charlie's, she had insisted to Annie that she take the twin sized bed and she, Erin, would sleep on the couch. The couch wasn't the most wanted place to sleep because it sometimes made Erin's back hurt, but it was better then sleeping on the floor. Which Erin had also done before as well.

Erin had leggings on with a t-shirt, which wasn't that bad to sleep in so she crawled under the covers and wrapped herself in. She pulled one of her arms out so she could turn off the only lamp that lit up the room. Erin started to think about things but didn't have time to process anything because she fell asleep.

Erin woke up in a cold sweat. Her hair was sticking to her face by the sweat that was basically pouring down it. The room was filled with mostly darkness. Erin looked over to the window, which poured a little sunlight in which told her dawn was setting in. The darkness gave Erin the chills, so she turned on her desk lamp. It made Erin feel better, especially knowing nobody was lurking in the room waiting for her. She had a nightmare about the Fadonzi brothers.

They had found her.

The brothers kidnapped her and brung her to an abandoned place just 5 miles out of Chicago. They tourtured her and just...laughted. Like watching someone's pain was actually that funny.

Erin tried to sleep but when she did her eyes shot open as if telling her to stay alert. When Erin did finally manage to fall back asleep it was only for about two and a half hours. It was 8 am when she woke back up. This time, light exploded the room. Erin rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. Even though she was tired, she was also glad it wasn't night time. Erin bent over and turned her lamp off, then lazily dragged her legs of the bed and picked her bag up.

Even though Erin's bag looked pack, the truth was it wasn't. There were just a lot of bulky stuff. What made of most of the bag was the 2 tin boxes that contained pictures and any saved up money Erin had collected over years, which was now at least over $3000 dollars. Erin decided to keep it close to her. If she needed a quick way out from running away from someone, and not wanting to drag the voight's in she would have money. Or, if the voight's, especially Hank, had decided that didn't want to put up with her anymore and threw her out she would also have an out. She stuffed the box under a loose floorboard, which she had noticed when this was hanks office, then placed the board back and made sure it was secure. Then Erin went back to her bag and took the second tin box out. It took her a minute to get the lid off but it was worth it. At least to Erin. The box was filled with life long memories. She took one out of her and teddy. They were five and three back when the picture was captured in the month of December. Erin had a huge grin on with a struggling teddy. The lights from the Christmas tree made their faces more noticeable. It was an amazing Christmas because that Christmas their mom, bunny, actually got teddy and her something. It wasn't much but it still meant something to Erin. It probably meant something to teddy too, but he was too young at the time.

Erin took the picture and pinned it up to the dashboard above the desk. She did this until the dashboard was overloaded with pictures. Erin felt happy inside. She might not have had teddy physically, but she had memories of him right beside where she slept. Besides, they would meet up again anyway, but not in the best ways.

Erin got dressed in new clothing. Nothing fancy. Just a blue shirt with white leggings. It pleased Erin to have a choice of different colors.

She opened the door and went down stairs. The house was quiet, which isn't too normal because of a young Justin. Just as Erin was about to walk into the kitchen, she felt a hand grab her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare you."

Erin settled down realizing it was just Hank.

"It's fine."

Hank and Erin both walked to the kitchen. Erin sat at the table, while Hank walked over to the fridge.

"It's just you and me for breakfast this morning because Camille took Justin to a play date/breakfast thing. So what do you want to eat?"

Erin thought for a moment but nothing came to mind.

"Anything is ok."

Voight didn't get a full answer from Erin, which he always hated, so he glared at her. In the end, he decided to make pancakes, eggs, and toast.

Eating breakfast that morning would be a two man job. Erin had set the table and Hank loaded their plates full of food. The first bite of food to Erin tasted like heaven. She never really had home-cooked meals a lot, especially breakfast.

"Hey, so Camille and I decided it would be a good idea to send you back into high school. Start making friends again, besides Annie. So you start school this following Monday. And I don't want to hear any remarks about it."

This all came to a sudden shock to Erin, but in a way it didn't. She knew that voight would eventually push for her to return to high school but Erin didn't expect it this soon. Erin was a little displeased to her this. She knew thought she had to at least suck it up, considering the voight's were already letting her live with them. How bad could it be anyway? It's only been 5 months since she been in school. Erin could get back into the routine, right?

The week flew by fast. Day after day breezed by, like the hours stored in them. Before Erin knew it, it was Monday. A Monday that already had an unpleasant start.

Hank had awaken Erin up at 5 in the morning. After 20 minutes of refusing to get up, and finally did, Erin got into the shower. And since the people who used up the hot water before her, Hank and Camille, she had to use cold water.

Breakfast wasn't a big hit either.

Justin had accidentally knocked over his cup of orange juice, which spilt all over Erin's lap. She didn't have time to change so she had to soak up anything she could with a table cloth. The car ride to the school wasbsilent, mostly because of the terrible morning Erin had experienced. She couldn't wait to see what school had in store.

Hank had pulled up directly in front of the school. Erin had just stared at the huge building that would soon be holding her along with hundreds of kids. Hank had noticed.

"You'll be alright kid. I know it."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks Hank."

"No problem. No offense Erin, but get out of my car now before your late."

Erin just smiled at voight and did as she was told. While Erin didn't like the feeling of going to school again, she knew that, hopefully, she would get back into the routine.

"Here goes nothing," Erin muttered to herself.

She walked through the two giant school doors everyone else were walking through. This was one of many new beginnings.

AN: hope you guys have been enjoying it! Tell me please! So, chapter 5 will be up next Monday maybe or possibly before then. The next chapter will be memories Erin has of teddy. Kind of like mini stories within the story. Stay tuned! XD


	5. MEMORY 1

**Past days**

 **Hey everyone! So here is what I said I would be writing about. Just a really short chapter of some of Erin's old memories of teddy. In my version they were really close, mostly because they are 2 years apart.**

 **Enjoy**!

 **MEMORY 1 - training wheels**

"I can't do it," a 7 year old teddy whined.

Teddy was sitting on his bike, no training wheels, with both feet firmly on the ground not ready to move. Erin rolled her eyes. She also chuckled at the boy but stopped when she saw he was really frightened. Anyone walking by would have though the boy was looking at a monster instead of a tree.

"Teddy, look at me."

Teddys focus was fully in front of him.

"Teddy, there is nothing to be scared of. I will hold on to you and won't let go until you say so. That bike ride to the tree is less then 10 seconds I promise."

Teddy looked more frightened then he already was.

"NO! You said you wouldn't let me go last time and you did. I ended up in a bush full of prickers. It hurt. I don't want that happening again. Let's just go home."

Teddy was about to get of his bike when Erin stepped in front of him, forcing him to sit back down.

"I'm not letting you give up. Your going to sit on this bike, let me help you, and peddle either past the tree or to it. If you feel the same way in 15 minutes, we'll go home. Deal?"

Teddy still had a look of concern on his face, but it also flashed with a look of what he was deciding to do.

"Deal."

Erin smiled.

"Ok, I'm going to push you to give you a head start. I'll hold on until you say let go."

Teddy nodded.

"Alright, 3...2...1 GO!"

Erin gave teddy a big push and he started peddling. Teddy gave the ok for Erin to let go but as soon as she did his bike skidded and he fell of.

"It's ok teddy. Get back up and try again."

Teddy was now very annoyed. Erin could tell. It was past 15 minutes but at least he was still trying.

"I'm done!"

"Come on teddy give it one more shot."

"No!"

"Please?"

Teddy sighed.

"Fine. One more try but after that I'm done."

"Ok."

Teddy got back on his bike. Erin counted down from 3 like she had done so many other times. Erin let go because teddy told her to. Instead of falling right in front of the tree, teddy peddled past it. In fact he kept going.

He was doing it.

Erin rushed over to congraduate teddy.

"Woah, did you see Erin! I did it! I did it! Thankyou so much!"

"Your welcome bud. You see what happens when you keep trying."

Teddy smiled at Erin proudly.

"Erin can we go get ice cream to celebrate?"

Erin looked down at teddy. His eyes were pleading. Something he did because he knew Erin couldn't say no. Erin shoved her hand in to her jean pockets. She swept her hand past her gum packet and her flip phone she kept in case of emergencies, mostly to call Annie. Then Erin felt it. It was warm, because it had been in her pocket, and papery. She knew it was her $10 dollar bill. Erin had recently just got it as a birthday gift from Annie for approaching the two digit stage, 10 years old. It was the only money Erin would have for almost a month. Erin knew it. She just couldn't say no to her brother. Erin knew what she had to do.

"Of course we can go get ice cream."

"Yay," shouted teddy in excitement.

Teddy started to walk in the direction of their home to stuff the bikes away, so they could get ice cream with ease.

"Thanks again Erin."

Teddy gave that adorable smile Erin lived so much. That's when she knew that she did the right thing.

"No problem."

 **Here's the end of the memory. I have decided that the memories Erin has of teddy will be its own mini-series through this story. I'll add a memory every so often. it will be called MEMORY 1 or 2 and so on. Hoped you liked the memory she had with teddy. Feel free to inbox me or leave a comment if there's any memory you'd like to see of Erin and teddy. Chapter 5 will be on its way soon! XD**


	6. School

Past days

Authors note: hi again! I hoped you liked the memory with teddy and Erin. Erin is going to seem more mature for her age when she is younger because she had to grow up fast to take care of Teddy and herself. Well I won't keep you waking here is chapter 5!

Chapter 5: School

The school was bustling with people. Kids went and came in all direction. Some rushing and some walking. Erin tried to make her way through everybody but kept getting knocked back. It was like being in traffic and all the cars are going one way while you have to go in the opposite direction. Right before Erin got completely knocked over, someone grabbed her rist and pulled her to the side. Erin was face to face with a scrawny looking kid. He looked too skinny for his age. He had deep yet bright blue eyes and light brown hair. His hair covered half his forehead until he pushed it to the side.

"I believe I Saved your life."

That was the first thing that came out of this kid. I saved your life. Erin scoffed at him.

"I didn't ask you to."

"I know, but you looked like you were getting thrown around in that crowd pretty hard."

Erin had to admit that she was having trouble making her way through tons of people.

"I guess."

"I'll be known as the scrawny kid from Lester high who saved a girl from being run over. I can imagine it now. Newspapers, magazines, and tv interviews. I'll be famous!"

Erin smiled but it wasn't long until it turned into a laugh. She had just met this kid out of nowhere and he turned out to have a sense of humor.

"So she laughs. It's a miracle everyone."

The boy stuck out his hand to introduce himself. He also pushed his hair to the side again because it had slid back down from where it originally was.

"I'm Simon. Simon Baneski."

Erin hesitated for a moment before shaking his hand. This kid seemed like a good friend right off the bat. The only other time Erin could tell was when she met Annie.

"Erin Lindsay."

"Well it's very nice to meet and save your life Erin. Oh by the way, I don't think I ever got a thankyou for it."

Erin rolled her eyes.

"Thankyou," Erin said in a sarcastic voice.

"Ouch, sarcasm."

Erin just smiled innocently.

"So I've never seen you around here before, you new?"

"Yeah it's my first day."

"See, your first day is already amazing. You came in, met me, oh and I also saved your life. Trust me you'll be telling this story to your grandkids."

Erin just smiled.

"I'd love to sit around and listen to more about how you saved my life, but do you think you can point me in the direction of the principal's office?"

"Better yet, I can take you."

"Oh, yay," Erin said with sarcasm again.

"Wow, the only other person who's been this sarcastic with me was my brother. Your lucky I like you. You know what, you can be my new bff."

Simon quickly grabbed Erin's arm and walked with her like that for almost a minute straight.

"I'm sorry, I just love messing with people."

"It's fine I know what you know what you mean. I mess around with my friend Annie all the time."

Simon and Erin talked all the way to the principle's office. They found out they had a lot in common. They read the same books, enjoyed the same diners, they even liked some of the same movies. Their birthdays were even in the same month and close to each other. They were both going to turn 16.

"I believe this is the office."

Simon held the door open for Erin and motioned for her to walk in.

"Such a gentlemen," Erin again said sarcastically.

"Your really going to kill me with that sarcasm."

"At least you'll know you'll go out with a bang."

"Right," Simon chuckled.

By now the first period bell had rung 15 minutes ago, and both Simon and Erin would need a pass. Erin went up to the lady wo sat at the desk, followed by Simon.

"I need to see principle jenski."

The name was hard for Erin to pronounce but the lady seemed to know who she was talking about.

The lady did a couple things with here phone in front of her and then smiled politely.

"Mr. Jenski will be with you shortly."

"Thankyou."

Erin sat down and left Simon at the front desk. It turned out Simon knew the lady pretty well.

"What can I help you with today mr. Baneski?"

"Hello Phillis. I was escorting my good friend, Erin over there, to here and I can't go back to class without a pass or I'll get a mark on my card. Do you think, you could write me a pass?"

Simon looked at the lady with a funny looking plead.

"How can I say no to you Simon."

The lady scribbled something in a peice of paper and handed it to Simon.

"Thankyou Phillis. Much appreciated. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, at are usual time."

Simon walked back to Erin.

"Well this is where we part ways," Simon said in a dramatic way.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon."

"Bye Erin. Nice meeting you."

"Bye... Wait!"

Erin took a peice of paper and scribbled her phone number out.

Erin didn't usually do this, but there was something different about this kid. She saw something in Simon. It was almost like how voight saw something in her.

"If we don't end up seeing each other again, here's my number for you to call. Maybe we can have lunch and talk more."

"I would love that, thankyou. But I'll have you know your paying."

With that said Simon rushed out of the office before Erin could say another word.

The day seemed to drag on for Erin. She felt like each period was hours long. It could have been that she didn't have anybody to talk to. She didn't click with anybody. The only person who she seemed to like was Simon. Everyone else was stuck up and snotty. Erin sat alone in each class and even at lunch. It was kind of depressing if she had to admit it. She missed Annie. She wouldn't even have minded Simons company right about now.

7th period eventually came. Erin walked through the door and smiled. There was an open seat, and who was that right in front of it? Simon. Finally Erin would be able to interact with someone who wasn't a teacher.

"So we meet again Erin."

"So we do."

Erin took her seat behind Simon and let the teacher start the class. Simon and her got told by the teacher to stop messing around countless of times but they didn't listen. The bell rang for the end of the day and everyone was dismissed to leave except Erin.

"Miss. Lindsay, I'm taking it easy on you for now because it's your first day here but I don't appreciate you talking and messing around when I asked you to stop. I don't take it lightly. Next time you will get detention. I will respect you if you respect me. It's a fair trade, don't you think?"

"Yes. I'm sorry."

"It's fine and you may leave."

Erin walked to her locker, ready to leave this place. Simon was waiting for her and grinning.

"You escaped."

"Finally."

"Let me guess. He stopped you to tell you that you need to stop talking or the next time he'll give you detention, and then says something about respecting each other. Am I right?"

"You nailed it."

"There's no need to worry about him. He says he'll give you detention but never goes through with it."

Erin grabbed her stuff and walked out with Simon.

"So you want to go hang out. We can go to the diner 20 minutes from here and talk About how amazing your first day was. You can tell me the best part, even though I already know what is it."

"Your right, I did have an amazing lunch."

Simon just gave Erin a funny look, which made her laugh harder then she already was.

"As tempting as that sounds, I really got to go home. Hank is going to be worried as it is because of that teacher. Maybe another time?"

"Yeah of course, I completely understand. And you refer to your father as Hank?"

"He's not my real father, but I'd like to think he is."

Erin had spotted Hank's car as soon as she had walked out the building. She just wanted to finish up her conversation with Simon. Erin headed torwards the car when Simon said something.

"You are full of mysteries, aren't you Erin Lindsay?"

"You don't know the half of it!"

With that she got into the car, and Simon was standing there smiling his face off.

"Who was that?"

Erin looked at voight's face. He was smiling at Erin, which made her feel embarrassed.

"He's someone new I met today. His name is Simon."

Hank said nothing. He just continued to smile.

"We are just friends, Hank."

"Friends, huh?"

"Yes, friends."

"That's nice. I'm just happy to see you socializing."

Erin just smiled and rolled her eyes at voight.

It was around 3 pm when voight and Erin got home. Erin was exhausted and had decided to take a nap and do her homework later, since she didn't have much anyway.

"Hank, I'll be upstairs taking a nap if you need me ok?"

"Yeah. Have a nice nap."

"Hopefully."

Erin opened her room door. Bright colors popped out at her, something her old room never did. The things that stood out most were the pictures of Teddy. They made Erin smile everytime she walked in.

Erin dived into her bed, happy to be home. She then drifted off into a peaceful nap.

AU: hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a little introduction on Simon. What do you guys think about him?

I'm working on the next chapter. It will have an appearance of bunny, so stay tuned! XD


	7. MEMORY 2

Past days

Hey everyone! I know I've been gone for a little. The end of the school year is coming up and it's so hectic cause I have like 3

Essays due this week and I'll be promoting to high school next year!Here is another Teddy memory. I am in the middle of working on the next chapter, so don't panic.

Enjoy!

MEMORY 2 - Teddy's first loose tooth

Erin: 7 years old

Teddy: 5 years old

"ERIN! ERIN!"

"What?!"

Erin was very annoyed. She loved teddy but man could he be a pain.

"Look at my tooth. It's loose!"

Erin examined the tooth carefully as Teddy wiggled it.

"Yup, it is."

"Do you think the tooth fairy will come?!"

"Well it has to fall out first, but I'm sure she will once it's under your pillow."

"Yay! I can't wait to tell my friends."

Teddy ran off to the playground again to share the news with his buddies, which none have yet to have a loose tooth. Erin watched amused as each boy grew wide eyed with excitement. She remembered her first lose tooth only 2 years ago. Erin had only gotten money 3 or 4 times, but it meant a lot knowing it was from her mom. She hadn't quite remembered when she found out that there was no Santa or tooth fairy. Maybe she just always knew. The difference was Teddy didn't know, and it was going to stay like that. Erin wasn't going to ruin the very few good things Teddy had left.

It had been 2 weeks. 2 weeks of Non Stop talk about Teddy's loose tooth. He would bring it up around any topic. Erin had at least 2 loose teeth in her mouth at the moment, but did she go bragging about them. No. She was just glad it would be falling out at any given time.

And then it happened.

"ERIN!"

"What?" Erin replied back annoyed because she was focusing as hard as she could on her homework but failing.

"My tooth came out."

Teddy bounced up and down in excitement.

"Thank gosh," Erin mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said congrats! Now you can put it under your pillow and she might leave you a surprise."

"Yay! I'm going to put it there now."

Teddy zoomed out of Erin's room and ran down the hall into his. Erin took a look at her homework and decided to watch tv with Teddy instead. Erin let teddy pick a movie, and of course it was monsters inc. He watched this movie more hours then Erin could count. About half way into the movie teddy asked what time it was, which Erin told him. It didn't end there. Almost every minute he'd ask and it was getting on her nerves.

"What time is it Erin?"

"It's 8:36. Only a minute after the last time you asked me."

"Can I go to bed now?"

First time Teddy has asked that

In his whole life.

"Teddy you can do whatever you..."

Erin didn't get a chance to finish. He was already closing his bedroom door.

It was 11:00 pm. That meant bunny should be sleeping her hangover off. Erin poked her head into her mom's room. Bunny was past out like no tomorrow with her boyfriend Ralph beside her. He was a light sleeper, but that wasn't about to let Erin stop from reaching her goal. She tiptoed to the other half of the room and slowly opened the desk drawer. She grabbed her mothers wallet and grabbed $51 dollars. It's not like bunny would notice anyway. She had to have at least $500 dollars sitting in there right now. All that would go to drugs and beer eventually. Besides, how would Erin and teddy eat for the next week?

Erin was about to turn around and exit when she heard Ralph stop snoring. She quietly slipped under the bed on her moms side, unnoticed. Ralph got up and walked to the bathroom half slamming the door and half shutting it. This was the perfect time to move. She rolled out from under the bed and slipped out the bedroom door.

That was a close call.

She silently made her way to teddy's room, careful not to wake him up. Erin studied Teddy. Even though they were only 2 years apart, Erin felt like she would always have to take care of him. She took his tooth under his pillow which made Teddy stir but not wake up. Erin slipped the $1 dollar bill under, in the tooths place. She quietly bent down and whispered,

"I love you teddy."

Something she wasn't and didn't say to many people. Especially in the future.

I know this is not the best and it's bad. It was the best I could do for now. I have a lot going on but chapter 6 is on its way in the next day or two. Also, I wanted to ask you guys if you can check out my own personal story on wattpad. My account is hayleygraham0 and the story is called The After Effects. I wanted it get some opinions on if I should continue it or not. If you Check it out, leave a comment and let me know. Bye for now! XD


	8. Disturbance

Past days

Authors note: Hi everyone! Sorry for posting so late. My reason will be down below after the story if your interested. I wanted to thank the people who left reviews.

xLoVexBubblesx, Guest, and twilightwonderer. I wanted to especially thank twilightwonderer for leaving me a positive review about the my first Guest review. I appreciate it so much! This chapter is dedicated to these people. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Disturbance

It was suppose to be a peaceful sleep. Only for an hour or two. Erin could never get more then a couple hours at night because of nightmares, so she tries to sneak in naps here and there.

It was peaceful actually. Erin wasn't dreaming of anything specific, but she was glad as hell when the sleep finally kicked in. It was interrupted when she heard loud screaming coming from downstairs. Erin rubbed her eyes. She had realized that only 15 minutes had gone by since she fell asleep. Erin was going to strangle the person who had woke her from a, finally, peaceful sleep. That was until Erin heard someone else's voice, besides Hank. It was a voice that Erin would like to forget but knew she never could or would.

It was bunny.

All anger inside Erin started to rise to the surface. What did bunny want? Erin wasn't her daughter anymore. In fact, the day Erin went to collect her stuff for hanks her mother yelled at her for getting her stuff. Bunny wanted to know where she was going. Erin told her that Hank was taking her in. That's when bunny flipped. She told Erin to stay away and never come back. That Hank would eventually get sick and tired of caring for someone who doesn't deserved to be loved. She was a nobody who would be forgotten by all someday, that she already has. Then she finished it off with your not my daughter anymore. Erin was fed up with her mother's sudden outburst so she shot back that she wasn't her daughter to begin with, then rushed out of the apartment. It hurt but it was the truth. Bunny hardly ever cared for her when she was a child. Hell, she took care of teddy and her up until the age of 2 and a half 3 years old. After that it was like she had no child to take care of. Erin had to take care of teddy since the age of 5. A task that no 5 year old girl should be doing.

The anger bubbled up faster then before.

Erin quietly opened her door and tiptoed to the end of the hallway, right before the wall ended and let up an entry which was the stairs. She wasn't going to face her mother or Hank but she did want to hear what was going on.

"I wa-wanna see Erin," slurred Bunny.

Even the dumbest person in the world could tell that Bunny had either been drinking or been doing drugs. Probably both.

"Erin doesn't want to see you and I sure the hell don't either."

"She's my da-daughter Hank and I can see her whenever I-I want!"

"You want to see Erin? Then go to rehab and get off the drugs and alcohol. Also get a job that doesn't involve dealing. Maybe will talk then."

"Th-this is kidnapping! You might b-be a cop but I can press charges!"

Bunny was furious now but so was Hank. We all know who will win.

"Kidnapping! Your daughter CHOSE to come here, She CHOSE to get away from you, and she CHOSE to get away from the drugs which is more then I can say for you. Also, you can go ahead and press charges against me but I'll have you know 3 things:

1\. Your damn right I'm a cop and who do you think they'll believe more? A cop or a drug addict?

2\. Also speaking of the matter, Your as high as a kite right now and on top of that drunk which I can arrest you for.

3\. I can also have you arrested for harassment and trespassing private property.

You keep these things in mind."

"Oh b-bull shit Hank! I haven't harassed y-you or passed over private property. You being a cop means nothing!"

"It is harassment when I tell you to stop coming here and asking for Erin. And me being a cop is your worst nightmare. I could bring you in right now for being this high and drunk. I bet if I search your apartment, I'll find some sort of bagged up drug. Depending on what it is and how much, that could give you a nice 10 to 15 years in jail. Maybe more. It will be more then Enough time to stay away from drugs and let Erin decide if she still wants to see you or not. If she even wants you in her life."

Hank had the biggest grin on his face. A grin that made Bunny so furious that she just wanted to slap it off of him. Hank could tell too. His goal was achieved. He wanted to push her buttons.

"Fuck you Hank!"

Hank didn't reply. He didn't want to have to give Bunny the satisfaction of it. So instead he grinned wider which made her even more furious then she already was. To top it off, Hank slammed the front door in her face. He'd pay to see her face when the door slammed on it. There was something seriously wrong with that women. How could Erin handle 15 years with her?

Hank walked into his new office. It had perfect veiw into the living room and kitchen. The room was just a spare that Camille and Hank kept all of Justin's old toys in. They always meant to get rid of them or donate to some organization, they just never got the opportunity. At least not till now when Erin had moved in. Hank closed the door and looked at his watch. It was 3:42. He had maybe an hour or two before Camille and Justin would be home from his baseball practice. Maybe he could at least get some of his paperwork done, but Hank's pen never touched the paper. He thoughts were too deep into the situation that was bunny.

Meanwhile, Erin had mixed feelings. At this point she didn't know what to do. Hank had just slammed the door in bunny's face. It made Erin very happy but yet furious.

What if she did want to talk to her mother?

No, Hank was right. She didn't want to. Bunny dragged Erin down with her. She only cares about herself. So why does Erin still care? She knows that bunny will never. This was all still so fresh and confusing to Erin. It made her head hurt just thinking about it. She got up from the floor and walked back to her room. The door closed quietly behind Erin. Her bed looked so inviting, but She knew that she wouldn't be going back to bed even if she did want to. Maybe some homework would help instead. Math or social studies? Definitely social studies. Erin took one look at the paper. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't seem to put the pencil to the paper. This was going to be one long end to a day.

It was one long week of school. Erin couldn't remember when there was ever one like this. She had considered skipping classes here and there but in the end Hank would find out and then punish her from almost everything. Last period ended and all Erin wanted to do was go home and sleep for the whole weekend. Not come out for anything. Hank would never allow it and besides, Justin's first baseball game was this Sunday. He was super pumped for Her to go.

Erin piled what books she didn't need into her locker and shoved the rest in her book-bag. Right before she closed her locker a familiar voice came from behind.

"Wasn't last period and lunch enough?"

"Not nearly," replied Simon.

Erin smiled.

"So what are you up to tonight, Lindsay?"

"Nothing much, why?"

"I have this friend who is throwing a Party and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

" umm... Let me talk to Hank about it first. He might not like the idea. I'll give you a text and let you know."

"Alright I'll send you the address and time just in case. If you do come, meet me outside. Now If you excuse me, I have a date with detention."

"What'd you do this time."

"All I did was give Mr. Peterson some advice on how he should teach. He didn't take it very well."

Erin laughed. Mr. Peterson was probably the craziest, old, teacher that they had.

"Bye Erin, hopefully I'll see you tonight."

"Hopefully. Bye."

Ok so that's the end of this chapter. I have plans for the next chapter and I'm already writing it. I was very busy with the end of the school year. It was mostly because of the graduation process of middle school and having to transition next year to high school. I really hope you guys are enjoying reading everything so far. ^^


	9. The party

Past days

Authors note: sorry guys it's been so long since I last updated. I had so much going on and I still do. I recently had surgery, my cousins baby shower, and I still have to read 4 books for a summer reading program. Yeah, sucks. Anyway, I want to thank twilightwonderer for leaving me another review. Thanks for the comment about school. So glad it's over but what really sucks is when I go to high school, I have to take algebra 1 over again. I'm also glad your enjoying the story. I hope you stick along for the surprise at the end.

Enjoy!

This chapter is dedicated to twilightwonderer again! :)

Chapter 7: The Party

The question danced at the tip of Erin's tongue. She was worried of how hank would reply. This could mean a new sign of making new friends or possibly gain popularity, which was something that didn't come easy in her old school nor would it in this one.

It was easy. All she had to do was ask the question. A simple yes or no. Erin had to work up the courage first. Hank was very over protective and she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. She hadn't realized that she was digging at her plate of food, but of course Hank sure had.

"Hey Erin, if you have something to say all you have to do is say it."

Erin looked up stunned. How did Hank know? Dumb question, he always knows. After all he is the police. Her words came up mumbled at first but got clearer the more she spoke.

"Uh...well...my friend invited me to go to this party tonight around 8 and I was wondering if..."

Erin was barely able to finish her sentence before Hank cut in.

"No."

"No?" Erin half stated half asked stunned. I mean she expected him to say no but it sounded cold and harsh.

"Yes, no."

"But Hank I..."

Camille already knew where this was going and she didn't want Justin in the middle of it.

"Are you done with your dinner Justin?"

"Yes."

Camille took his plate then handed him a Popsicle.

"Go eat this in your room ok?"

The little boy nodded his head then rushed up the stairs. Camille now had her full attention on Hank and Erin.

"Erin as badly as you want to go, I know what these party's are like and they are not good. Your not going."

"Camille?" Erin asked but partly whined.

"Now hold on Hank, I think Erin should go."

"You do?!" Hank and Erin both said stunned at the same time, Erin a little more excited and hopefull.

"I think it would give Erin the chance to possibly make new friends and take the stress off from school. All we do is set ground rules."

Hank looked at Camille then Erin. He knew there would be no getting past this women, And the other that sat next to him. Once she made up her mind, that was it. It went her way. Besides Hank was too afraid to speak past her. He sighed.

"Fine."

"I can go?"

"Yes you can go But I'm setting rules. No drinking At all."

"Got it."

"The party starts at 8 so I want you back in this house by 10. No later.

Understand?"

"Yes! Thankyou guys so much."

Erin was honestly thrilled that Hank gave in. She got up and cleaned her dish off before rushing upstairs to prepare for the night ahead.

"What did we just agree to?"

"Some time to let her be a regular teenage girl."

Her closet was a mess. Things were piled high or scattered everywhere. Erin always meant to clean it but got to caught up in other activities. She'd better get to it soon or else Hank would be all over her, which Erin didn't enjoy.

A red top appeared near the beginning of the pile. Erin grabbed it along with leggings that were close by. She finished off with a jean jacket and brown stylish boots that stopped just below the knee. Erin checked out her hair in the mirror. She took out the ponytail she wore earlier and shook it around. She always had these curls at the end of her hair which popped out. Probably only because she had blonde hair mixed with a tint of brown and green eyes.

Erin plopped on her bed and checked her phone. The clock read 7:45 pm. When she told Simon she could go he texted back he'd be there to pick her up around 7:50. Erin leaned back against her pillows. Her eyes immediately fell on the pictures of her and Teddy. She really missed him. She was so focused on the pictures that she didn't even hear Hank calling her.

"Erin!"

"Erin!"

"Yeah Hank?"

"There's someone outside for you."

"Ok I'll be right down."

Erin took another look herself in the mirror. After deciding she looked fine she rushed down the stairs.

"Bye Hank."

"I'm coming outside to meet your ride."

Erin froze in horror.

"Please don't embarrass me."

"I'm not, I just want to meet your ride like any other concerned parent." Hank half joked, half serious.

"Hank." Camille said firmly all the way from the kitchen.

He could practically see the stern look on her face from where he was standing. It almost made both Erin and him cringe.

"Fine go ahead but remember to be home by 10. No later Erin."

"I know."

Erin walked outside to the sight of a truck. It reminded her of a country looking truck but it looked newer and was minty green. Erin got in the passenger side then buckled up. Simon had the biggest grin on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just glad you were able to come. Would have been totally boring without you."

"Yeah it really would've."

Simon and Erin bother laughed at the comment.

"So where are we going?"

"To a party." Simon said being slick.

"I know that, I meant where's the house?"

"It's only a couple streets over from where you live."

Simon was right. The house was only 6 streets up from where the voight's lived. Turning onto the street, all you could hear was loud music blasting. The closer they got to the house, the louder it got. Erin could barely hear what Simon had said.

"What did you say?" Erin yelled.

"I said are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go."

The house was a bunch of different mixes of both grays and blues. The huge glass windows in the front made the colors really pop out, yet it also made the huge crowd in the house stand out as well. There were people on both the inside and outside of the house making it hard to get inside. Simon lead Erin all the way upstairs and into a room that had 3 other people.

"Ok guys, this is Erin. Erin this is Tatum the math wizard."

"Hello."

" Rob, the younger brother of Craig who is throwing the party."

"Hi and I don't think she wanted to know that."

"Oh and Jen, the girl we let hang out with us."

"You mean We let YOU hang out with US."

Jen threw the closest thing she could find, which was a soft cover book of poems, and threw it at Simon. The book missed him by a couple inches then hit the door. Simon burst out laughing.

"Nice aim!"

"I meant to do that. Anyway it's very nice to meet you Erin."

"It's nice to meet you guys too."

Erin sat down in the desk chair while Simon plopped down on the floor. Everyone else were already on the bed.

"So Erin,"Tatum chimed in.

"How did you and Simon meet?"

"I was almost caught up in a swarm of senior students. He sorta just yanked me to the side. After that we just kinda became friends."

"How did he get caught up with a bunch of cool people?"

It took Simon a minute but he eventually realized what Erin was saying.

"Hey!"

Simon playfully nudged Erin in the side which she responded back with a sly grin.

"Man you really found a great one." Jen tried to say seriously but was still laughing from the joke Erin made and Simon's stupidity of not catching on right away.

"Well Rob and Simon's moms were best friends since grade school. So Rob and Simon have been friends since before birth. Tatum over here found Simon cheating off her math test one day back in the 6th grade. She became friends with him and Rob. I was Tatum's best friend. So we eventually became a group."

"What about you, Got any other friends besides Simon?"

"Well only one, but she doesn't go to this school. So no."

"Well feel free to Hang out with us anytime. Anyone that can make a good laughable insult out of Simon is a friend of mine."

Jen reached for a beer on the side of the bed.

"Anyone want one?"

"No I'm good," said Tatum.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll take one." Rob peeped up.

"Me too."

Jen handed two bottles to Rob. Rob took one then passed the other to Simon.

"Erin?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"My uh...guardian said I'm not allowed to drink tonight and trust me when I say I'd be grounded big time if he found out."

"Guardian?"

"It's a very long story I would rather not discuss until I'm ready."

"It's fine we totally get it."

Erin felt as if she had won the jackpot. She never had friends, besides Annie, who would tell her that. They would always just want to know the big juicy gossip. Then it would get spread around the school faster then someone shooting a bullet. Erin just couldn't have the truth about her spread out like that. The truth could hurt. Erin knew it.

Everyone talked for a while. It was very calming even though there was a huge party going on around them. Erin eventually went to use the bathroom. When she came out the first thing she saw was the clock on the wall that read 10:15 pm. Erin started to panick. Hank told her to be in the house by 10 and no later. She would be in so much trouble. Erin panicked more when she realized Simon was too drunk to drive her home and Jen and Tatum had left almost 15 minutes ago. She said goodbye to Rob then, or at least tried to, rushed out the house. It took a good 5-10 minutes just getting past everyone in the house. That moment was the wort luck ever because right as Erin finally stepped out the door, this drunk kid was squeezing beer like rain from a hole in the can. It drenched Erin completely. She was too worried about the time to stop and realize what Hank would say about the smell.

Erin was a couple houses down from the party when a car pulled beside her.

"Need a ride?"

Erin got a little closer and noticed it was Jen and Tatum.

"I thought you guys left already."

"We were, but we got distracted by some of these cute guys. Do you want a ride home?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nope, hop in."

Erin got in the back then told them the address.

"That's not too far from here."

"Yeah, but I am so grounded because I was suppose to be home by 10."

"Yikes."

"Yeah."

"Wait a second. Isn't that were Hank voight lives?"

"Um...Yeah why?"

"Everyone knows about him. Some say he's a dirty cop. At least that's what tatum's dad says who works at the same district."

"No. He's a really nice guy. You just have to get to know him at first. By know him I mean warm up to him."

*FLASHBACK*

The night air was cool. It hit Erin's face which seemed to make it redder, but she didn't care. She liked the cold feeling it left, especially after coming down off a high. There was a small convenience store not far up ahead. Her freezing hand slipped into her pocket and pulled out all the change she had. 58 cents. Her stomach growled as hard as it could. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and the best 58 cents could buy was a pack of gum. She shoved the change back in her pocket. It was quite a cold night in Chicago. Even if it was in the middle of November. Erin had a light hoodie on with a tank top and sweatpants. The only thing keeping her really warm were her winter boots. Everything else was just keeping her from totally freezing to death. The warm air of the convenience store hit Erin in a big wave. It felt so nice that she almost lost what she came here for. She made sure that her hood was pulled all the way over her head so her face wasn't that noticeable. She walked over to the very last aisle and walked all the way down to where there were no cameras. Erin quickly glanced up. There was a teenager covering the night shift. He was focusing really hard on his comic book so he most likely wouldn't be able to see Erin slip anything into her pocket. She quickly snatched a can of tuna and shoved in her boot. The boy glanced up to check on her. To make it look like nothing suspicious she grabbed a can of some sort, got back up, and then scanned it. He decided there was nothing too unusual about her so he went back to reading. Erin did this with a few more items. The last thing she saw was a pack of gum. The sign below it read:

"60 cents."

Geez, she couldn't even afford a small pack of gum. Erin quitly took a pack then shoved it up her sleeve. The clerk looked up just in time to see it.

"Hey!"

Erin made a dash for the door. As soon as she hit it someone stood in her way.

"Going somewhere?"

She had heard that voice before. She looked up at the guy. She knew him. It was the same guy that gave her his card not too long ago. Uh..Hank...Hank voight. Definitely him.

"That girl was shoplifting."

"Give him back what you stole."

Erin sighed. She handed the pack of gum back to the clerk. Pulled the can of tuna out of her boot. The snowballs she had in the other. She took out the package of gummy worms she shoved in her hoodie pocket. Then she took out the small bottle of water she stuffed in her hood.

"That's it."

"You were going to steal all that?"

Erin didn't say anything. She knew the wrong thing could slip out, and that would be bad considering he's a police officer.

"Alright turn around."

"Your going to arrest me?!" Erin asked a little stunned.

"You did attempt to steal stuff. So technically yeah I have to bring you in. Turn around."

Erin stared at the man in complete resentment. He didn't know what it was like to go hungry. He probably had a wife that cooked for him every single night when he came home from work. Maybe even children to play and take care of. While Erin fought to survive. She turned around and he cuffed her. He cuffed her to the point of no escaping but left room so they wouldn't hurt her wrists. Erin could feel the difference. She had been arrested one other time and they didn't go easy on her. The cop cuffed her as tight as he could. Her wrists were sore for about a week after that. Hank read Erin her rights, even though he knew she wouldn't need them, then introduced her to his partner. More or less said his name.

"Alvin do me a favor, put her in the back but don't call it in."

Alvin nodded his head as an ok. Hank then whispered something that Erin wasn't able to hear. The police officers locked eyes for a few seconds then Hank walked back into the store.

"Alright let's go."

He directed Erin over to the squad car.

"Watch your head."

Erin ducked a little more then sat down, which wasn't easy while being cuffed.

Alvin slammed the door then got in the passenger side. A couple minutes went by before he broke the silence.

"What's your name?"

To Erin, his voice was soft and calming the way he spoke but even the most gentle of people can be the most untrustworthy. Erin cautionly told him which he noted.

"Erin."

"I'm Alvin Olinsky."

"So what were you up to in there?"

This had to be a joke, right? Hank should have told him. In fact that's probably what he whispered in his ear.

"Shoplifting apparently."

"Food?"

"What else would I shoplift in there, the clerk?"

"We're you hungry?"

That was such an understatement. She was starving. Her stomach stopped growling and just eventually started to hurt. She got so distracted with trying to steal the food she hardly noticed.

"It's none of your business."

The conversation dropped after that. 5 minutes later Hank hopped into the car and handed a full bag to his parter.

"Hold on to it."

Alvin nodded, then Hank started off for the precinct. It was about a 20 minute drive from the convenience store. Hank lead Erin up the front steps with Alvin in tow carring the bag. The air inside was warm yet cool at the same time. There was a lady at the front desk who greeted the two police officers.

"Hank, Alvin."

"Trudy."

The women eyed Erin for a good minute then went back to what she was doing.

"Alvin just take her up ahead."

"Trudy, she's going to be here all night but in the morning when she wakes up just let her out ok."

"Of course yeah."

Hank patted her on the shoulder then followed in the direction Alvin had gone. Hank had uncuffed Erin then put her in the second cell.

"Alvin can you give us a second."

"Yup."

Alvin walked out of the room leaving only her and Hank.

"Listen kid, I'm serious about you calling this card. If you get into any trouble or decide you want out I'll be there. But you have to call."

He pulled a card from his pocket and handed it to her. It was the same one he gave her in the alley. She reluctantly took it from him. Hank handed her the bag he had gotten from the store. She grabbed it and looked inside. It was loaded with different food and drinks. She looked up at him.

"What do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

With that Hank got up and walked out of the room. Erin just couldn't understand why he was doing this for her. Nobody's ever done anything like it before.

Offered help.

He had just handed her a card and basically told her it's a free ride. Erin was scared though of what would happen if she did call him. Where would she go? So many questions with so little answers. Erin shoved the second card Hank had gave her in her hoodie pocket. If only he was aware of the first card he had given her laying under the coat of change in her sweatpants pocket.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Hank really was a sweet guy. He had many coats surrounding it but if you hit or dug deep enough you'd find it.

"Is this it?"

"Yes and thankyou guys so so much."

"It's no problem, and Goodluck."

"Thanks."

Erin got out of the car and slowly made her way to the front door. She waved goodbye to Tatum and Jen before grabbing the door handle. She just prayed that Hank wasn't up. She started to turn the handle and...

Ok guys, I'm sorry about the ending. ^^

I know this isn't the greatest in the world but it's then best update I could do with everything I have going on hoped you liked it! Feel free to leave anything you want to see or just some ideas. It could help. Also, tell me what you think of the flashback. XD


	10. MEMORY 3

Past days

Authors Note: Hello everyone! I know it's been a little bit but I hope you had a wonderful 4th of July, if you celebrated. So I am currently working on Blindspot fanfic, a once upon a time, and 2 more Chicago PD FanFiction. (Let me know if you'd like to see a Chicago Fire one cause I am also just as in love with this show as I am with Chicago PD) My Blindspot one will be up soon. I won't be able to update this one for maybe another week or two, depending on how my Blindspot fanfic goes. I hope you guys will read it when I post it, of course if you watched the show. Enjoy!

Erin: 5 years old

Annie: 5 years old

MEMORY 3- Kindergarden

First day of school is always nerve racking for kids, Whether it be Elementry school, middle school, or high school.

Erin looked up at the tall building ahead. It loomed over her like a monster would at the foot of your bed. Kids of all heights entered, while all types of parents walked out. These things scared Erin, but the thing that scared her most was what was behind the doors. Anything could be waiting for her. Maybe something bad. Erin took a deep breath in. She grabbed the straps of her red book bag tighter. Her nails practically dug into them.

"You got this," she whispered just enough for her to hear herself and boost her own confidence.

She took tiny steps but ended up quickening her paste. As she entered the building, bright colors flashed in her eyes. It was mostly from the decorations that hung from the ceiling. Erin saw a sign that said:

"Kindergarden."

It pointed to the left, so she went off in that direction. Erin could see at the end of the hallway a bunch of kids her age all running around in a classroom. She figured this was her class so she entered. The teacher spotted her right away.

"Hello."

"Hi," Erin said shyly.

"What's your name?"

"Erin."

The teacher searched for Erin's name on her list, then checked it off when she found it.

"Hi Erin, I'm Mrs. T. Welcome to kindergarten. You can take a seat and play with something until I'm done with the grown ups. Ok?

"Ok."

"Why don't you try talking to someone."

Talking? Erin was way too nervous to talk to anyone. All the kids just seemed too rowdy or busy with other things. She spotted a couple kids sitting down at this one table but they were already talking. So instead, Erin sat down at a table all by herself.

10 minutes went by and the teacher still wasn't done with the parents. It was harder to tell because Erin could barley read the clock with the hands on it.

"Ok class let's settle down and take a seat."

At those words, kids spread out at all the different colored tables. A boy with orange hair and black glasses sat on the left of Erin and a girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair like Erin's sat on her right.

"Ok class, if you don't know my name I'm Mrs. T. Can you say it all together?"

"Mrs. T."

"Good!"

"Now that all your parents are gone For the day I want to play a game."

"Yay," everyone but Erin seemed to shout.

"I want you to get up and find a partner."

The whole class just sat there looking at the teacher.

"Go, go, go guys!"

All the five year olds scattered looking for a partner. Everyone seemed to go past Erin and the girl next to her as if they didn't exist. So instead, Erin dug up some courage and turned to her right.

"Do you want to be my partner?"

The girl looked at Erin with shocked bright blue eyes. After a second, they warmed up and she started to grin.

"Sure."

After everyone had a partner and was seated the teacher started to speak up again.

"Alright, now that everyone has a partner I will explain what to do. First, I want everyone to find their own special spot with there partner anywhere in the room. Go!"

The class once again scattered all over the room. Erin directed her partner over to the bean bag chairs so they would have somewhere more comfortable to sit.

"Very good class. Ok, so I will now explain the game. Everyone has to listen very carefully. I will give you a little bit of time to find out as much as you can about your partner. Where they are from, what they like, or their name. By the end of the game we will teach the whole class about our partners. Whoever can name the most things about their partner gets a prize. Understand?"

No one hesitated to start talking to each other. Once kids find out there's a prize involved, they are in it to win it.

"So what's your name?"

"I'm Erin."

"I'm Annie."

The two girls looked awkwardly at each other, unable to figure out what to say next.

"What do you like to do Erin?"

"Uh...I like to watch tv."

"Me too."

"What's your favorite show?"

"Full house."

"I like to watch that show too."

"Do you have any siblings Annie?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother Danny. He's in 10th grade though."

"Do you?"

"I have a 3 year old brother, Teddy."

Erin and Annie finally got into a flow with their conversation. The two five year olds learned almost everything there was about each other. They were having so much fun that they didn't realize that time was up.

"Ok class, come sit down at the tables with your partners."

One by one kids were called up to the front of the class. Some kids could tell you a lot or very little about their partners. Some kids even stood in front of everyone in pure silence. It was finally Erin's turn to come up. She was the last kid, but being last or first was always nerve frightening.

"Why don't you tell the class your name and who your partner was."

Erin was practically shaking. She never had to speak out in front of people like this before. It made it worse when you were as shy as her. A habit she would grow out of in her teenage years.

"I'm...I'm Erin and my partners name was Annie. The things that I learned about her was..."

Erin's mind was drawing a complete blank. She could hardly remember anything Annie had told her.

"She has an older brother named Danny and he's in the 10th grade. She...she likes to eat ice cream while watching full house and... That's all I can remember."

"You did a good job Erin."

Erin went back to her seat with her head down. She felt so embarrassed for so many different reasons. For one, she forgot everything Annie and her had talked about. Two, she couldn't remember anything in front of the whole class. That's what stage fright could do to you.

"Alright class. The winner of the game is...Annie!"

Annie looked both shocked and happy.

"Annie was able to tell us 24 things about her partner. Come on up."

Annie walked up to the teachers desk and was handed two Hershey kisses. Everyone eyed them as Annie made it all the way back to her seat.

"Here Erin."

Erin looked up. Annie was giving her a Hershey kiss.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Erin stared at it for a moment then took it reluctantly.

"Thanks."

"Hey Erin?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like to come over my house today after school?"

This question shocked Erin completely. She was sure Annie would be mad about her forgetting their entire conversation.

"You really want me to come with you?"

"Yeah it will be fun."

"Do you think your mom would mind?"

Erin thought back to her mother. Bunny probably wouldn't even notice she was gone.

"No."

"Great. I'm so excited."

"Me too."

Erin was so excited that she had made her first friend. A friend that would stick by her years to come.

Ok, this is not my greatest chapter but I'm thinking about making it into a two part thing for you guys. That way you don't have to wait as long for the actual story to be updated. Let me know. I thought this would be interesting to explore how Erin and Annie met. If you have any memories you'd like to see don't hesitate to comment. I've already got a suggestion(s) from somebody( who will be mentioned when I update the actual story) and I'm so grateful for the idea and am already thinking about where I can add that into my story, so please let me know. ^^


	11. Late

**Past days**

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone!**

 **So, sassybush suggested a really good idea to use. I will tell you sassybush that it won't play out as exactly as you want it, but I will be using your suggestion in either the next chapter or the one after that.**

 **It gave me an idea! I understand that you said you don't really like the MEMORIES, which I understand and respect. I was wondering if maybe you can give suggestions on how you think I can make them better or what maybe you'd like to see. If you just don't like them at all I understand, I am glad you are enjoying the actual story other** wise.

 **I want to say thankyou to the guest and emsblock for leaving some nice reviews.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to sassybush, the guest, and emsblock. :)**

Chapter 8: Late

There was no sign of Voight anywhere downstairs, which was good. Maybe Erin would finally catch a break. She quickly and quietly closed the door and made her way up the stairs, stopping everytime one of them creaked. The hallway was completely pitch black making it hard for Erin to see where she was going. Since it was so dark, it made it barely possible for her to make out where Justin's tiny toy cars were. She didn't want to step on any, especially now. He'd always forget to pick them up before he went to bed, leaving them to be picked up the next day only to end up the same way at night.

"Ow!" Erin tried to mumble very quietly.

She had stepped on one of the cars she was afraid of stepping on, it really hurt to step on those things especially when they had a pointed sharp edge sticking up waiting to pierce skin.

Erin was almost home free, that is until she walked past the bathroom and the door opened. She almost didn't want to look behind her. If that was Voight, she'd be dead for coming in almost and hour and a half late.

"Erin?"

The tiny voice made Erin tense down. Thank god it wasn't Hank.

"What are you doing up Justin?" Erin tried to say in the most quitest voice she could manage.

"I had to go to the bathroom. Why are you coming in so late?"

Erin tried to think up a quick excuse to tell the little boy but couldn't. So instead told him the truth but slightly fudged it, even though it sort of was the truth.

"I was allowed to go to a party tonight with friends."

"Was it a birthday party?"

The innocence of the little boy was so adorable, Erin had to stifle a tiny chuckle.

"It was kind of like that."

"Was it fun?"

"Um...yeah it was, but I need you to do me a favor ok?"

"What?"

"You can't tell your dad how late I came home. No matter what. Alright?"

"Why? Will you be in trouble with him?"

"Sort of."

Erin could see Justin contemplating his decision in his head, which she honestly didn't have time for. Hank could wake up at any moment. He was like that one person in the movies that somehow has eyes and ears everywhere.

"This will be our secret. One only you and I know about."

"Cool! If I'm keeping your secret though, can you play with me tomorrow in return?"

Erin knew she would regret her decision the moment she told him yes. Justin had always wanted Erin to play cars with him or video game, but she was always busy with school work leaving her to only hang out with him once or twice.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome, now go to bed before your dad wakes up and catches us."

"Goodnight Erin."

"Goodnight."

After making sure Justin actually walked into his room, which was all the way over at the other end of the hallway, did Erin finally and quietly go into hers. She changed into pjs and was about to throw her old clothes in the laundry basket when the smell hit her. It was the smell of beer. Every peice was drenched in it, even though she hadn't touched one can all night. She couldn't let Hank find out, even though she had nothing to hide, she shoved the clothes under her bed all the way in the back. She figured she would throw them in the washer tomorrow along with all anything else that needed to be washed, so when Camille came in to do laundry she wouldn't smell the beer on them. Erin was exhausted after having such a long day of school and a rough, but awesome, night with friends that she was out like a light.

 **Ok guys I want to say sorry this might be a little short compared to others. I am also sorry that I have not been posting or haven't posted in quite a while. School work has been piling up. I plan on updating more, and thankyou for staying around. I hope you can understand. Also, I might end this story in a couple of chapters. It all depends I guess. Either way by the end of the story there will be a suprise. Till next time. :)**


End file.
